


Этот норон

by Aucella



Category: Korean Drama, Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький эпизод - пропущенная сцена.</p>
<p>Норон, Сорон и Намин — названия политических партий в Чосоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот норон

— Эй, погоди! — Гу Ёнха вцепился в бутылку. — Ты что, заболел? Ты хочешь сказать, что он мирно проспал рядом с тобой всю ночь в одной комнате? И ты ему ничего… Ничего себе!  
Он положил ладонь Мун Чжесину на лоб, щеку, повернул его лицом к себе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Чжесин лениво отмахнулся, мотнул головой, стряхивая чужие руки, но бутылку не выпустил. Больше он не пошевелился. Сидел себе, молча глядя в стену.  
Ёнха задумчиво подцепил из коробки печенье с кунжутом и, откусив, продолжил с набитым ртом, размахивая огрызком перед носом у друга:  
— То ешть вот шын главы партии Норон, Ли Сончжун так легко отделался?  
— Кто отделался? — Чжесин отхлебнул из бутылки. — Я смотрю… пока.  
— Хм, — Ёнха откусил еще кусок и уставился на Чжесина, развалившегося у него в комнате в рваных обносках, в которых он обычно шлялся по городским подворотням и спал на полу в каких-то забегаловках, босого, с растрепанными волосами. Сколько ему ни говори, сколько ни проси хоть выглядеть прилично — всё такой же, одежда грязная и нараспашку, как у нищего.  
С другой стороны, подумал Ёнха, я могу о нем заботиться. Положить руку на лоб, прикоснуться, изображая ворчливого друга, запахнуть одежду и завязать пояс, отвесив шутливый подзатыльник. Могу ждать до утра или ночью оттащить до комнаты на спине, если опять приползет с порезом. Хорошо, что он не понимает. Или понимает? А может, не обращает внимания — у него и в мыслях ничего подобного…  
— Я смотрю, — пояснил Чжесин. — Сколько он продержится рядом со мной. Этот норон.  
— Угуммм, — протянул Ёнха, жуя, и ткнул коробкой с едой под нос Чжесину: закусывай, мол. Тот покосился на содержимое и опять отхлебнул из горла.  
Ведет себя, как босяк из подворотни, подумал Ёнха. Это он нарочно, знаю я. Когда надо, всё он может. А ещё этот норон в той же комнате — прилизанный, причесанный, опрятный, всегда подтянут и начищен, как медный таз. И весь такой правильный — просто до зубовного скрежета. Ну как тут не ходить в лохмотьях без пояса?  
Распахнутое чогори Чжесина открывало полоску кожи на груди и животе. Ёнха сморгнул, отвлекаясь, внимательно оглядел сидящего рядом друга: почему сидит не двигаясь? Может, кровь где? Нет, вроде не видно. Не то чтобы Ёнха совсем не догадывался, куда пропадает его друг по ночам, пару раз он даже помогал ему перевязывать ножевые раны, а вон там, на ребрах, так и остался шрам… Но Гу Ёнха, первый модник и светский лев Сонгюнгвана, предпочитал таких вещей не знать. Его интересы — шелк, расписные веера, нефрит, кисэн, каллиграфия и цветы. Пусть так будет и дальше.  
Мун Чжесин наконец-то сунул в рот какой-то кусок из коробки, и Ёнха придержал облегченный вздох. Забрал у Чжесина бутылку, понюхал. Пойло! Как такое можно пить, да ещё утром?  
Бутылка перекочевала обратно к Чжесину.  
— Норон, — сказал он вдруг.  
— Что норон? — немедленно отозвался Ёнха.  
— Знаешь, он мне даже немного нравится: идет против неписанных правил, вон, с главой совета сцепился. Достойно уважения.  
Ёнха неопределенно мыкнул в ответ, цапнул очередное печенье и задумался. Ли Сончжун был слишком правильным, слишком наивным и слишком благополучным, но все-таки вызывал симпатию до поры до времени. Умный человек всегда увидит другого умного человека.  
А сейчас Ёнха не знал, как к нему относиться, к этому Ли Сончжуну. Почему Мун Чжесин спит с ним в одной комнате?  
Норон, сорон, намин… Всё это было так скучно! Ёнха никогда сам, в отличие от Мун Чжесина, искренне не интересовался политикой, хотя разнообразные сведения и сплетни собирал и использовал: всегда полезно знать, с кем сразу заключать сделку, а с кем — сначала хорошо подумать. Кроме того, ему нравилось видеть проблеск интереса в глазах друга, когда тот слушал последние новости в его пересказе. Но Ли Сончжун — он уже делал политику, айгу, он сам был политикой! Как можно соперничать с этим?  
Гу Ёнха прислушался к себе, на минуту опустив взгляд от профиля Чжесина на бутылку, которую тот держал в руке. Ёрим ревнует? Ревнует своего Гёль О к младшекурснику? Отличнику и редкостному зануде? Да!  
Так, надо срочно выпить.  
Как только эта мысль посетила Ёнха, Чжесин снова собрался как следует отхлебнуть мерзкого пойла: видимо, на уроки он окончательно забил. Сегодня младшекурсники собираются на первую попойку…  
— Эй, погоди! — в голову пришла еще одна мысль. — Ким Юнсик!  
— Что Ким Юнсик?  
— Ну ты это… не икал? — для убедительности Ёнха икнул сам.  
Чжесин покачал головой, и тут же Ёнха схватил его за грудки:  
— Ну как же! Ты всегда икаешь при женщинах! А? — под это дело Ёнха снова пощупал Чжесину лоб и ненароком распахнул чогори пошире — нет ли новой раны, все-таки опять ночью шлялся… Айгу, ничего.  
— Да тут и тени женщины не сыщешь, — теперь глаза Чжесина насмешливо глядели прямо в лицо Ёнха. — Это Сонгюнгван. Сон-гюн-гван!  
На минутку Ёнха показалось, будто друг спрашивает взглядом: «Ты что? Неужели?» Как будто мне есть дело до твоих женщин, подумал Ёнха. Да и нет наверняка у тебя никого. А вот Ли Сончжун… Не надо о нем, пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, — вздохнув, сказал Ёнха, то ли самому себе, то ли Чжесину, — завязывай.  
— Чего?  
— Сегодня занятия. Будешь прогуливать — попрут из общежития.  
И своего Ли Сончжуна ты ночью не увидишь, не без печального злорадства добавил про себя Ёнха.  
— Не-а.  
— Собирайся давай. Я прослежу, чтобы ты явился на урок по Конфуцию в полном порядке.  
— Не делай такое лицо, — Мун Чжесин подался к Ёнха и на мгновение оказался так близко, глаза в глаза, словно хотел поцеловать.  
Ёнха замер.  
— Тебе не идёт.  
Чжесин усмехнулся. Ёнха моргнул — не показалось. Он улыбнулся в ответ, шире и шире, поднялся и пихнул Чжесина — иди мыться и одеваться, мол. Лучше этого момента не было за весь тот день, да что там — за все дни от посвящения первокурсников.

Окунаясь в холодную воду во дворе под пристальным взглядом друга, стоявшего рядом с полотенцем, Мун Чжесин продолжал усмехаться. Всё-таки Гу Ёнха ревнует, и — кто бы мог подумать — ревнует к Ли Сончжуну. Ким Юнсика вон приплел, чтобы заметно не было. Выходит, даже от норона иногда бывает польза.


End file.
